A federated backup environment is an environment in which back up of data is distributed among multiple nodes in a cluster and/or virtual machines running on a hypervisor cluster. Such a federated backup environment typically has data stored on a cluster shared volume (CSV) accessible by all nodes of the cluster for read and writes. Furthermore, each of the virtual machines (or virtual proxies) or physical nodes in the cluster is not restricted to any particular operating system, such as Windows, Linux, Unix, or a mix of them.
A need had arisen to transfer live objects (objects created in a process which has not been destroyed) from one process to another among a node cluster to facilitate parallel backup operations. The transfer of live objects from one process to another process on a cluster should not be restricted to the operating environment or physical location of a node in a federated backup environment to help customers to use virtual machines from any operating systems or vendors for data rollover operation.